Maybe you're my love
by Takarada Megumi-kun
Summary: sasuke un chico de preparatoria llega a su nueva escuela y conoce a la chica mas linda que ha visto en su vida pero ella es diferente a el y todos sus conocidos tienen una historia con ella que hara par conquistarla ok mal sumary pero pasen si
1. LLEGADA

Maybe you're my love

[Sasuhina]

_1º la llegada_

Veía aquellos delicados pétalos de sakura caer de aquellos arboles tan hermosos, oía el crujir de la hojas color ocre bajo sus pies ese hermoso ruido que tanto extrañaba, camino ensimismada hacia donde estaba aquel frondoso y bello árbol de sakuras donde conoció a su primer amor, a su único y verdadero amor, aquel chico con el que había compartido toda su vida prácticamente, acaricio aquella áspera superficie deslizando lentamente sus delicadas manos hasta encontrar unas pequeñas muescas, muescas que habían trazado el pacto de amor que había hecho con aquel chico que tanto amaba, las remarco una y otra vez recordando aquella promesa que jamás rompería, hasta que sintió el tacto de el sobre sus manos deteniéndose exactamente en medio del corazón, alzo la vista y ahí lo encontró a un lado con su típica sonrisa de lado, saliendo de su escondite, separándose un poco del testigo de su amor, mientras el la tomaba de ambas manos

-_es hora de irnos-_dijo el caminando hacia el frente sin soltar sus manos, mientras ella le seguía mirando fijamente su espalda viendo como el viento meneaba sus cabellos azabaches embelesándola por completo, salió de su trance al escuchar el repique de las campanas, campanas, se dijo así misma cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el mismo lugar, si no que ahora estaban frente a un enorme edificio azul celeste, repleto de miles de ventanas, rodeados de incontables sakuras que le daban un aspecto espectacular para sus ojos, miro a toda clase de chicos y chicas caminar y platicar muy contentos, sonrió feliz, nada de ese lugar había cambiado en absoluto, todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba, sonrió una vez mas pero esta vez deteniendo el paso provocando que él hiciera lo mismo, cruzo su mirada opalina con esas orbes azabaches que tanto le encantaban, mirándolo esperanzada mientras el dibuja una pequeña sonrisa de lado

-_estarás bien te lo prometo-_dijo el mientras acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos, reduciendo el espacio que les separaba-_tengo que irme gomen, pero estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo-_sonrió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para besarle, cuando sintió un gran golpe, forzándole a soltar un quejido rompiendo aquel romántico momento, ambos giraron la vista buscando el causante de este pero no encontraron nada, arruinado el momento ambos sonrieron, al tiempo que se separaban y caminaban hacia rumbos distintos

-_hinata-_escucho a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella, giro sobre sus propios talones, cuando sin más ni menos ya se encontraba enfrente de aquel azabache que estrechaba sus labios contra los suyos en un corto pero apasionante beso, sonrojada se alejo lentamente de el al tiempo que el regresaba a su destino dejándola completamente confundida pero contenta, sonrió una vez mas y solo se quedo contemplando como el se marchaba dejándola completamente sola

-_suerte-_ le susurro, para después seguir con su camino

-tenia prisa, no había recordado que aun no tenia un horario estable, camino rápidamente por todas las cuadras de esa escandalosa ciudad hasta que llego a su lugar deseado, vio como todos los estudiantes, se reunían y platicaban entre ellos, decidido ignoro a todos aquellos que se entrometían en su camino golpeando a mas de uno, que le gritaba o maldecía mientras el seguía su camino ignorándolos, siguió así, pero un grito lo distrajo y se golpeo fuertemente contra alguien, rápidamente decidió salir de ahí antes de que esa exasperante persona le encontrara, suspiro pesadamente, trato de tranquilizar su respiración, miro la lista de alumnos y trato de localizarse pero aun no encontraba la lista de alumnos de ultimo año, desesperado, empezó a ojear cada una de la listas hasta que la encontró, reviso las tres listas buscando su nombre hasta que por fin lo encontró, 3-3, memorizo, checo la lista de horarios pero una escandalosa voz le interrumpió

_-¡sasuke! _

-su paso era lento a pesar de tener prisa, cruzo el ultimo pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde le esperaban, suavemente toco aquella enorme puerta, espero unos momentos hasta que por fin vio a una castaña que le sonreía

-_hinata hyuuga-_interrogo aquella morena a lo que solo asintió

-_adelante-_

-cerro los ojos, trato de ignorar aquellas voces tan estridentes para el, pero entre mas lo hacia mas las escuchaba, hoy verdaderamente no era su día, lo sabia desde que su hermano mayor le había abandonado sin aviso alguno, dejándolo completamente solo y sin que nadie ni nada que lo llevase hasta ahí, obligándolo a correr para llegar puntual y para rematarle tenia aquellos dos pericos que no paraban de hablarle o pelearse metiéndolo a el en asuntos que ni siquiera le interesaban, internamente le rezaba a todos los dioses para que dejaran de castigarle pero al parecer estos no le escuchaban ya que aquellos dos que se habían sentado junto a el no paraban de pelearse y de insultarse, pero aun mantenía la esperanza que por aquella puerta corrediza entrara su profesor o profesora o lo que fuera para que terminara con su calvario, pero esta se vino abajo cuando recordó que posiblemente su querido salvador fuera su antiguo profesor Kakashi, sus esperanzas decayeron viéndose hundido en un aura negro lleno de decepción

-_aquí es-_indico la castaña deteniéndose frente a una pequeña puerta-_ne tengo que irme espero estés contenta nos vemos-_se despidió la castaña dejándole completamente sola y nerviosa, suspiro pesadamente, nerviosa tomo la puerta abriéndola paulatinamente, caminando a paso lento hasta adentrarse al lugar

-escucho el recorrer de la puerta suspiro aliviado, lentamente abrió los ojos, impactándose con lo que veía, quien era ella se pregunto al momento que veía como aquella chica se colocaba junto al escritorio

-_konnichi wa-_saludo nerviosamente viendo como todos le miraban atentamente-_soy…soy hinata hyuuga…su nueva maestra_-sonrió feliz, al momento que todos le miraban embobados…todos incluido el

ja hola se que no he continuado m,is fics pero mi imaginacion estaba volando y se topo con esto espero les guste no lo habia subido en este foro por que no habia tenido tiempo pero espere les guste me voy dejen rewies please


	2. ENCUENTROS

Maybe you're my love

[Sasuhina]

_2º encuentros_

-_cinco, cinco, cinco, cinco y mira nada más otro cinco_-lo escuchaba hablar desde el sillón mientras lo veía caminar de un lado a otro

-_que te sucede-_pregunto el totalmente consternado, mientras dejaba caer toda las hojas al mismo tiempo que se echaba junto a el en aquel mullido sillón

-_sabes que tendré que ir hablar con tu profesor, no es así-_pregunto él, mientras el solo asentía

-_solo espero que padre no se entere-_susurro, al mismo tiempo en que el se levantaba y caminaba hacia su habitación

-_sasuke, solo espero que lo que te pase no sea tan grave, como para que repruebes-_alcanzo a oír antes de marcharse definitivamente

-dejo caer su cuerpo sobre su cómoda cama boca arriba, mirando aquel blanquecino techo que le recordaba tanto a ella, _"que te sucede"_, escucho resonar la voz de querido aniki en su cabeza, que le sucedía, no sabia, eran tantas las cosas que le pasaban que ni siquiera podía saber lo que al mismo le pasaba, pero si sabia quien era la causante de todas ellas cosas y se podía resumir en dos palabras,_ hinata hyuuga,_ el nombre de su querida profesora de algebra y geometría analítica, aquella chica, joven o mujer que le robaba hasta el ultimo aliento desde la primera vez que la vio

_-konnichi wa, soy…soy hinata hyuuga…su nueva maestra-se presento ella haciendo una leve reverencia dejando ver aquel pálido carmín que se apoderaba en sus mejillas haciendo resaltar aquellas orbes platinadas que tenia, extrañas pero lindas, se decía así mismo sin dejar de mirarla al igual que los demás chicos, que se la comían con la mirada, que no perdían detalle de aquellas curvas que se enmarcaban gracias a aquella falda color negro que le llegaba a la altura de sus muslos, dejando ver aquellas torneadas y delicadas piernas, mientras su busto, bueno su busto era exuberante, voluptuoso, insaciablemente tentador, resaltaba de aquella blusa blanca de manga larga con y el cuello en v dejando una pequeña cadena con un dije aparentemente de oro_

_-seré su nueva maestra de algebra y geometría analítica, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-sonrió enmarcado su fino y hermoso rostro mientras sus cabellos negros se mecían de un lado a otro enmarcando aquella pequeña cintura que poseía_

-desde aquel día no pudo dejar de verla simplemente había caído rendido por aquella mirada de porcelana y esa sonrisa angelical que tanto le atraía aun sin saber nada de ella, no sabia exactamente lo que sentía por ella, atracción o simplemente una mera neta obsesión, no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia, era que todo eso le estaba afectando y eso no le caía nada bien, desde aquel día empezó a tener malas notas en aquella materia y es que no podía concentrarse, no mientras ella estuviese ahí, es por eso que en esas dos semanas, solo traía cincos y cincos, uno tras otro, llenándole completamente de ellos y eso le preocupaba y mas si su padre se enteraba, sabia que no le iría nada bien, mareado de tanto pensar solo giro su cuerpo quedando boca abajo y se dispuso a dormir, tal vez dormiría y soñaría con ella, sonrió de lado mientras sus parpados se cerraban lentamente…

-cerro la puerta suavemente, había visto suficiente para concluir lo que le sucedía, aquel comportamiento lo reconoció inmediatamente desde un principio solo hacia falta comprobarlo si sus deducciones no eran erróneas ya sabia lo que le sucedía a su pequeño hermano, era tan simple que no debería estar preocupado, ya que el también alguna vez en su vida lo había experimentado, su hermano estaba enamorado, lo sabia pero ahora era la pregunta era saber quien, quien le había robado al corazón al mas pequeño de los uchihas, con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió hacia al teléfono, tenia que saber quien era la afortunada y solo podía saberlo por medio de una persona, marco el numero se lo sabia de memoria espero a que este sonara y le contestaran

-_itachi…eres tu…que quieres_-sonó una voz somnolienta desde el otro lado de la línea

-_necesito que me ayudes_-contesto rápidamente

-_a que_-pregunto emocionada la otra voz

-_sasuke_-susurro el con malicia

-_wow, ahora que haremos_-pregunto mas que emocionado la otra voz

-_te espero en el café vale-_ordeno el, mientras la otra voz saltaba de alegría

-_hai_-colgó rápidamente, mientras el se le dibujaba una sádica sonrisa algo le decía que esto iba a ser mas que divertido, colgó el teléfono busco las llaves del auto y subió rápidamente

------

-daba otro sorbo a su café, mientras revisaba cada ejercicio, llegando a la misma conclusión, mal todo estaba mal, cerro los ojos tratando de no exasperarse pero ya no podía contenerse, _sasuke uchiha_, era el nombre de aquel chico, no lo entendía, ese chico era inteligente, participaba en clase, resolvía hasta el mas difícil de los problemas que ella dejaba, pero en tareas, exámenes o trabajos en equipo, era todo lo contrario, todo lo respondía mal o simplemente hacia todo el proceso bien pero el resultado estaba mal y viceversa, no sabia que hacer, así que no tuvo de otra que mandar a llamar a su tutor, sabia de buena fuente que el era el alumno numero uno en todas las clases, menos en la suya, su aprovechamiento académico era decadente por lo que quería saber que sucedía con el, tomo otro pequeño sorbo, haciendo aun lado aquella prueba, cansada dejo la taza aun lado para estirarse ya le hacia falta, bostezo un poco, cuando de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, sonrió un poco sabia quien era, el siempre era así

-_que dices si vamos un café_-susurro muy cerca de su oído dejando de cubrir sus ojos con ambas manos, para tomar la prueba que estaba frente a el

-_alumno problema he_-pregunto con una sonrisa de lado

-_hai_-asintió ella, suspirando nuevamente

-_me sorprende, el no así_-dijo el dejando la prueba nuevamente en su lugar, cerro los ojos decepcionada, otra vez le estaban afirmando el buen alumno que era el, si entonces el era tan excelente alumno entonces por que reprobaba en su materia, o quizás no era el si no ella, se pregunto mentalmente, quizás ella era la que no se desempeñaba al cien porciento en su trabajo y era por eso que aquel chico era que reprobaba, quizás era su culpa se dijo mentalmente, abriendo los ojos completamente choqueada, cuando de pronto sintió algo suave recorrer el contorno de su rostro, busco con la mirada ese algo hasta que lo encontró, sonrió tiernamente al momento que el estrechaba sus labios contra los suyos en un corto pero tierno beso

-_entonces que dice esta bella damisela-_pregunto el recorriendo nuevamente esa hermosa rosa blanca contra su cara

-_hai-_asintió ella hundiéndose junto al en un apasionado beso

-------

-había escuchado el repicar de las campanas, esa era su señal, camino lento y a la vez decepcionado, en todo el fin de semana no había podido descubrir nada, su fiel amigo y el se dedicaron a investigar pero nada, no había conseguido nada, cruzo un pasillo mas y toco aquella puerta, 3-3, susurro

-_adelante-_escucho que hablaban del otro lado abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su hermano sentado en una de las filas totalmente fastidiado, giro la vista y ahí pudo ver a una joven de cabellos largos esparcidos por toda su espalda acomodando algunas cosas en su maletín

-_konnichi wa, permítame por favor, tome asiento-_la escucho hablar mientrasforcejeaba un poco

_-hai-_asintió el tomando asiento a un lado de su hermano que al parecer no tenia buena cara

_-ne…gomen nasai_-escucho hablar a la joven mientras el se quedo impactado mirándola de pies a cabeza, sus piernas blancas y bien torneadas que se dejaban ver por aquel vestido holgado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, remarcando un poco su busto con un colgante, su colgante, cruzo su mirada con aquellas orbes platinadas que tanto le encantaban, no pudo evitar sonreír, no ante ella, no ante aquella chica…

-_hime-_escapo un susurro de sus labios mientras formaban una esplendida sonrisa

_-ita-kun-_susurro ella dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-mientras un moreno confundido miraba esa escena lleno de rabia…

------------------

hola gracias a los que leen mi pobrecito fic gracias takane-chan a hitomi por dejar rewie y alos que me agrgaron a historia favorita, gomen por subir los caps muy cortitos pero veran no tengo tiempo bueno esperto que les haya gustado me voy se cuidan a otra cosa pasen amis fics se que son mediocres pero almenos denle una oportunidad si me voy se cuidad

p.d:

mi fic de AMOR A OSCURAS no es naruhina es sasuhina solo necesito que el corazon de hina se clave con naruto luego llevarse una decepcion y que sasu se enamore sin querer de ella solo eso pero NO ES NARUHINA


End file.
